


Odd Ones Out

by Lisse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten facts about Team Cobra Commando - er, Hebi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Ones Out

**i.**

Karin and Juugo have never seen Sasuke smile. Suigetsu has, but only for a moment and he's not the sort to care anyway. If Sasuke wants to be nostalgic at a bridge, that's his own damn business.  
  


**ii.**

Sasuke sleeps because he's an arrogant bastard, or maybe because he's too nice to be paranoid. Suigetsu and Karin catch quick naps and argue under their breath about whether or not it's going to rain.

Sometimes Juugo sits up with them, his arms wrapped around his knees, and stays just out of reach.  
  


**iii.**

Karin stops trying to remember her parents when she's six.

Juugo wishes he could forget his.  
  


**iv.**

The first time Suigetsu sees Sasuke, he tells him about what a sulky-looking asshole he is. It's the only time he's ever managed to surprise the other boy.

Being able to turn into a talking tank of water has its advantages.  
  


**v.**

Karin makes her first kill when she's thirteen. Juugo is twelve. Suigetsu is eight.  
  


**vi.**

None of them really believes Orochimaru is dead. Juugo and Suigetsu even have a contingency plan. It's not a good one, admittedly - something about the element of surprise and overpowering the bastard before he knows what hit him - but it's all they can come up with.

Juugo owes it to Sasuke. Suigetsu just doesn't want to go back in the damn tank.

If Karin notices, she pretends not to hear them.  
  


**vii.**

They're more than a little convinced that Sasuke is crazy. Whether that's because he's an Uchiha or a Leaf or just himself is a matter of considerable debate.  
  


**viii.**

So is the question of whether or not he can actually kill his brother. Suigetsu and Karin even have a bet going until Juugo tells them to stop it.  
  


**ix.**

Karin has never been on a team before. Suigetsu is from the Mist, which has its own definitions of everything anyway.

Sometimes Juugo has nightmares about his.  
  


**x.**

None of them - not even Suigetsu - is stupid enough to ask Sasuke about his team.


End file.
